true feelings
by jellybean0526
Summary: It's the night of the last idol concert 2011, will scotty let lauren go home without telling her how he truly feels about her. right now its a short oneshot; Mclaina depending on whether you guys like it or not i may continue, let me know. I dont own AI


_**So after seeing the idol's twitters about it being the last show on tour i thought of this idea; I've never done this and for those of you who have a problem with fictions about real lives don't read. This is purly fiction nothing i mention has to my knowing ever happened. I don't own the idols nor do i own the show american idol. ENJOY!**_

Scotty was sitting in the back of the bus; he had his earbuds in and his ipod blasting. The rest of the idols including both Scotty's mom and Lauren's mom we're all hanging out and talking about what an amazing year it had been in all of their lives. Kristy had noticed Lauren look over the crowd and toward Scotty's direction. She stood up and took a seat next to Judy;

"Lauren is giving your boy the look again."

Judy smiled at kristy knowing to well what she had meant by the look, the two just couldn't seem to figure out why their kids were hiding their feelings from each other. Everybody on the bus could see that Scotty wanted more than just a "brother-sister" relationship with Lauren. Just like everybody could tell Lauren's comments about Scotty maybe being her boyfriend was not her joking but were her letting her heart speak without rejection. Well everybody could tell except for Scotty and Lauren. Judy looked back at Kristy and spoke;

"We have to do something before we all go home this weekend and they regret never telling each other."

"Your right; they deserve to know how the other feels."

"I'm going to go talk to Scotty and see what I can go."

With that Judy got up and walked to the back of the bus; taking a seat next to her son and as soon as she had he turned toward his mother.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Scotty turned his ipod off giving his full attention to Judy. "Sure whats up mom?"

"You have to tell her."

"What? Tell who? Tell her what?"

"Lauren and how you really feel."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Scotty it's that obvious to everyone except Lauren just like her feelings for you is obvious to everyone but you."

Scotty chuckled at his mothers statement, "Mom she doesn't see my like that. I'm her best friend"

"Scotty come on, she's afraid to tell you. I do recall you using "she's like my sister." Scotty she cares more about you than you think she does, even if you don't think she does. You have to tell her, because if you don't than we go back to garner in two days she goes back to georgia and someone else is going to sweep her off her feet if you don't."

A single tear slowly slid down Scotty's face and his mother's heart broke for the pain he was feeling.

"Listen sweetie, I can't make you do anything. But for what it's worth I think if you don't you're going to regret it and look back wondering if you could have gotten the girl or not."

"Thanks mom; I love you."

"I love you too Scotty."

Judy hugged Scotty as he wiped the tears from his eyes and with that James walked to the back of the bus,

"Hey we're stopping for dinner do you guys have a preferance as to where we eat?"

"No."

"Italian it is than."

James walked back to the front of the bus, and Judy followed closely behind taking her seat again next to kristy and leaving Scotty by himself to think about the conversation that had just taking place.

Minutes later the bus pulled to a stop and all the idols stood to get off. Scotty knew that it was now or never so as they all walked toward the door of the restuarant he grabbed a hold of Lauren's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yea sure; is everything okay?"

"Um yeah I just sit down." Scotty led Lauren to a nearby bench that sat in front of the restaurant looking past her he saw all the idols enter the bulding and both his mom and Lauren's give him the thumbs up and walk in after the rest.

"Scotty..What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go home and have a guy sweep you off your feet."

"Scotty..I.."

"No, I mean just let me say this; for months now Lauren probably since vegas when we did the beatles and I saw you cry in your mom's arms I wanted to make you happy, I never would have in a million years imagined I'd be so lucky as to get to know you so well and have you become my best friend, but Lauren I don't want you going home without knowing how I really feel about you."

And with that Scotty placed a hand on each side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Although they had both held in their feelings for so long the kiss was not rushed; it was slow and sweet and when he pulled back she shyly bit her lip and he allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Scotty I...what does this mean?"

"Well I hope that you feel the same; and if you do than I think this means we're...together...you know like...like a...a..couple?"

Lauren smiled and kissed Scotty once more. "Yes. I want to be a couple. I want to be your best friend, your girlfriend. I think I'm falling for you Scotty."

"That works out great because I think I'm falling for you too."

Lauren chuckled she couldn't believe how five minutes could change everything and could cause her to feel like the luckiest and happiest girl alive. "We should probably get in there before someone comes out."

"Yeah." Scotty sat up and took Lauren's hand in his and together as a couple they walked to the table where everyone had already been seated. The idols along with Judy and Kristy smiled at the fact that they were holding hands.

Paul was the first to speak "Well...Does this mean we can stop pretending to be clueless to your guys feelings for each other.?"

Lauren laughed "OH COME ON! it was not that obvious!"

"OH IT SO WAS!"

"PIA!"

"Well it was!"

"Yeah she's right." Haley chimed in!

Lauren looked at Scotty and smiled; when she did he stole a peck on the lips than walked over to a chair and pulled it out for her.

"Thank you." Lauren blushed at what a gentlemen Scotty was.

"You're welcome babe."

An hour later everybody was eating dinner and laughing Lauren stopped to remember last summer, and how she had just wanted to get that golden ticket never expecting her life would change so much in such a good way. She looked at her new friends, her boyfriend, her family and couldn't believe how one year could make such a big difference in her life. She looked at paul, james and casey laughing about something, than to haley, thia, stefano and pia talking about the summer, Naima telling jacob all about her daughter, and than to judy and kristy laughing at their stories of scotty and laurens baby days. Scotty rested his chin on her shoulder,

"You okay?"

Lauren just smiled, "I'm better than okay, I'm great."

"Me too."

Paul called over from the opposite end of the table "Lala, Scotty check this out!" Paul had dropped the biscuit on the table and it bounced back like a hockey puck.

"That probably shouldn't happen."

They all laughed as a family, at Pauls comment.

Two days from now the idols would have to say goodbye, and it would be hard on everybody paul and pia who we're a couple along with casey and haley, the other idols who had become family and Judy and Kristy who had become best friends and the hardest on lauren and scotty who had falling for each other. But for now, they would share dinner together and they would remember all of the laughs, and tears they shared, the memories and bonds they formed and they would enjoy the time they had left together and when the day came for goodbyes they would shed tears and promise to always meet up, to never lose touch and they would keep that promise because the people who surrounded them; well they had all become one big family and nobody would have it any other way.

_**Well what does everybody think? like i said i dont usually write stories based on real people it was just an idea i had gotten, read and review please :D (y) **_


End file.
